In Phase II of the SRIP, the Office of the Research and Development (ORD) at Kentucky State University will continue to provide faculty and students an opportunity to participate in research and training programs in health related sciences, funded by NIH and other agencies. The program will be directed by Extramural Associate (EA), Dr. Kochhar who, participated in NIH's EA program in Spring 2000. In Phase I, ORD played a key role in submission of six grant proposals of which five have been funded. Two grant writing workshops conducted for faculty members, greatly helped to achieve this. The PI sponsored four undergraduate science majors for summer research experience at outstanding research-intensive institutions. The main goal of Phase ll will be to continue to enhance the research infrastructure at KSU through active participation of university faculty and students in biomedical and behavioral science research. The proposed goal will be achieved by : 1) providing seed monies for faculty pilot projects; 2) organizing grant writing workshops; 3) assisting faculty on one-to-one basis in initiating and completing grant proposals; 4) disseminating information on opportunities to faculty members; and 5) motivating science majors to pursue careers in health-related areas by assisting them to acquire on campus and extramural laboratory experience.